A Way To A Confession
by augustus andrea
Summary: Sequel dari Hello Baby. Cara Kris menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol yang cuek dan tidak peka. A Krisyeol Story. Kris/Chanyeol. Exo Fanfiction. Jangan lupa RnR! Makasiih.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: A Way to A Confession [part 1]**

**Author: Andrea Augustus**

**Band: EXO**

**Pairing: Kris/Chanyeol (Krisyeol)**

**Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Fluff.**

**Rated: PG-14**

.

_**part 1.**_

**.**

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol sontak menyemburkan kopinya dan ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membelalakkan matanya. Yah, biasa, kita sedang berbicara tentang Park Chanyeol.

Kris memasang raut wajah tidak suka ketika ia mendapati beberapa titik air–ralat, kopi, mendarat di wajahnya, dan ia mengusapnya dengan satu kali gerakan dengan telapak tangannya.

"Menjijikan, Yeol."

Chanyeol menaruh cangkir kopinya di atas meja. Bukan tipikal kopi pahit yang disukai Kris atau bapak-bapak, melainkan kopi susu, kopinya anak muda atau anak sekolahan. Chanyeol menatap Kris kesal.

"Siapa suruh berbicara yang aneh-aneh di saat orang lain sedang asyik-asyiknya meminum kopi?"

"Habis kapan lagi kau punya waktu luang seperti ini?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya curiga.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kris sontak membelalakkan matanya–sedikit, ia berusaha untuk mengatur dirinya untuk terlihat setertata mungkin di depan Chanyeol–seperti orang yang baru saja tertangkap karena menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia menggerak-gerakkan badannya tidak nyaman sebelum kemudian menggaruk kepalanya, canggung.

"Erm, mungkin kau sudah pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya."

"Apa?"

"Kakakmu."

"Oh."

Hanya itu balasan dari Chanyeol, namun Kris seperti dapat merasakan lebih.

Sikap diam yang lebih, sikap kecewa yang tidak dapat ditahan, dan kebingungan antara menyetujui atau tidak.

"Aku menyukai kakakmu." Ucap Kris, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak perlu mengatakannya dengan lengkap karena Chanyeol berdasarkan pengalamannya, sudah dapat menebaknya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tahu, lalu kau ingin aku apa? Yang kau sukai kan kakakku, kenapa kau malah mengatakannya padaku? Harusnya kau langsung–"

"Itu karena aku masih menghargaimu sebagai adiknya, jelek."

_Adiknya. Menghargai sebagai adiknya._

Entah kenapa, tapi kalimat itu yang terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Chanyeol. Ia menghela napasnya, pelan.

"Jadi?" Kris mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol. Ada banyak pengharapan disitu, tapi Chanyeol tak tahu pasti apa.

"Apanya?"

"Kakakmu. Kau mengizinkan aku untuk berhubungan dengan kakakmu tidak?"

Kali ini, Chanyeol tak segan-segan untuk langsung mengambil gulungan koran dari sampingnya dan memukulkannya ke kepala Kris, membuat Kris mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yah! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

Chanyeol meletakkan gulungan koran tersebut di sampingnya dengan kasar–seperti kesal–sebelum kemudian menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak suka, datar.

"Sudah tahu jawabannya, masih saja bertanya. Dasar naga."

Kris membelalakkan matanya–untuk yang kedua kalinya–ketika ia mendengar dirinya dipanggil secara semena-mena dan tidak sopan oleh _dongsaeng_ nya. Ia tidak terima, harga dirinya tidak pernah mau jatuh sedikitpun untuk itu.

"Heh, yang sopan ya! Aku ini lebih tua darimu." Ucap Kris kesal. Sementara, Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sebagai balasan, dan itu membuat Kris menjadi bertambah kesal.

"Aku tidak menyetujui. Titik." Ucap Chanyeol singkat. Belum sempat Kris berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan kopinya–cepat-cepat, Kris yakin–dan meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pula, Chanyeol melenggang dari hadapan Kris dan pergi–biasanya ke kamar dan bermain _video game _dengan Baekhyun sampai puas atau bahkan ketiduran.

Kris menghela napasnya. Chanyeol memang bukan pernah orang yang mudah, namun setidaknya ia harus bertahan. Rencananya harus berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya serius dan menatap layar di depannya, sesekali badannya ikut bergerak ke samping, berikut dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang stick _playstation_–tidak bisa diam. Ia terlalu fokus dengan _game_ nya, sehingga tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya. Barulah ketika orang tersebut mengunci pintu, ia tersadar.

"Baekhyun, pintunya jangan dikunci. Udaranya akan panas sekali. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak tahan panas."

Dasar Chanyeol. Sekali Park Chanyeol, tetap Park Chanyeol. Dan Park Chanyeol, akan selamanya menjadi Park Chanyeol. Tidak berubah, tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Apa adanya.

"Kau bisa membuka bajumu. Ini kan kamarmu sendiri."

Sontak, Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara itu. Suara itu–suara yang sangat familiar, namun sekaligus menyebalkan.

"Kau!"

Belum sempat Kris mengatakan apa-apa sebagai penjelasan, ia sudah lebih dulu ditimpa oleh sebuah bantal–wajahnya. Bantal itu memiliki bau yang aneh dan tidak enak, dan Kris sontak membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, hah?! Keluar sana!" Bentak Chanyeol dengan keras. Ia reflek mengambil bantal lain–yang ia yakini memiliki efek yang lebih mengganggu, karena itu bantalnya–dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kris, bersiap-siap untuk melemparnya.

"Astaga! Bantalmu bau sekali, Yeol! Apa saja yang kau lakukan dalam tidurmu, hah?!" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Kris malah balik bertanya dan mempermasalahkan hal lain–ia hanya tidak suka wajah mulusnya melakukan kontak dengan benda yang, menurutnya menjijikkan?

"Masa bodoh! Yang kupegang ini lebih parah, hyung! Kalau kau tidak keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga, aku akan melempar bantal ini ke wajahmu!" Ancam Chanyeol sembari mengacung-acungkan bantal yang sedang dipegangnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, bantal itu sudah berwarna agak kusam, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ada seperti jejak _pulau-pulau _di bantalnya. Kris bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Y-yah! Jangan salah sangka dulu! Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam!" Kris mulai panik dan mencoba untuk melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya. Chanyeol terlihat seperti tak peduli.

"Kalau begitu, pintunya jangan dikunci dan buka lebar-lebar!" Perintah Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa! Aku mau berbicara denganmu secara privasi!"

"Tidak mau! Kau harus membuka pintunya terlebih dahulu, baru aku mau berbicara denganmu!"

"Chanyeol! Namanya juga berbicara secara privasi, mana boleh ada orang lain yang mendengar?!"

"Tidak ada orang lain yang akan mendengar, hyung!" Chanyeol bersikeras. Ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan hati-hati, waspada, sementara kedua tangannya semakin mencengkeram senjata barunya–bantal bau miliknya–dengan erat.

Kris sontak mendengus mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia menegakkan posisi badannya dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda–tidak takut dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Percaya diri sekali. Pintunya ditutup pun, mereka sudah pasti mendengar."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. Sudah pasti mendengar? Maksudnya?

"Mereka pasti menguping di pintu kamarmu."

Seolah mendengar apa yang dipertanyakan Chanyeol dalam hati, Kris kemudian menjawab, dengan cepat. Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, walaupun masih dengan ekspresi heran di wajahnya.

"Oh."

"Jadi kau membiarkanku berbicara secara privasi disini dan mengunci pintunya?"

Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Ya sudah."

Ada sedikit senyum yang terkembang di bibir Kris, dan entah untuk alasan apa, Chanyeol merasa dirinya harus lebih waspada.

"Tapi!" Chanyeol seketika menyela dengan lancang sebelum Kris sempat berbicara, mengacungkan satu jarinya tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kau setidaknya harus berjarak tiga meter dariku! Sana!" Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan menyuruh Kris untuk menjauh, tidak peduli dengan raut wajah Kris yang seolah tidak terima dengan perlakukan _dongsaeng _nya yang semena-mena itu.

Walaupun pada akhirnya ia melakukan juga apa yang Chanyeol suruh.

"Jadi–"

"Kau masih tetap bersikeras ingin mendekati kakakku?"

Kris terdiam sejenak, tidak menyangka secepat itu Chanyeol akan menebak apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya."

Kini, giliran Chanyeol yang terdiam. Kris tidak pernah mengerti apakah itu maksudnya ia sedang berpikir dan mencoba untuk mengolah kembali atas permohonannya, atau mempertimbangkan dengan matang-matang agar tidak tercampur dengan perasaan kecewa di dalamnya?

Entahlah, Kris tidak tahu. Kris bukan seorang pembaca pikiran, atau pembaca perasaan.

"Kalau aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol sontak mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap Kris.

"Kau dengar aku."

"Tidak mau." Jawab Chanyeol cepat, spontan, dan dengan gelengan kepala yang berulang. "Enak saja kau mengambil jalan pintas untuk mendekati kakakku dengan taruhan."

"Aku akan meminta bantuanmu." Ucap Kris, nadanya terdengar seperti mengoreksi, namun kata-katanya semakin membingungkan Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu? Katamu tadi taruhan, lalu–"

"Kalau kau menang, aku akan benar-benar berhenti mendekati kakakmu. Tapi kalau aku yang menang, kau harus mau membantuku untuk mendekati kakakmu."

Kata-kata Kris seolah memiliki efek untuk menghentikan apapun kalimat atau kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia terdiam, sebelum memutuskan untuk menanyakan satu pertanyaan terakhir–apapun itu, jawabannya akan menjadi keputusan terakhirnya.

"Taruhan apa?"

Kris tersenyum, singkat.

"Main _game_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati–benar-benar tertawa dalam hati. Belum tahu saja Kris siapa dirinya, yang sebenarnya. Ia adalah _master of game, the king of the game_. Ia baru saja menobatkan dirinya setelah mengalahkan Kai dalam beberapa ronde permainan–_well_, ia sampai tidak tidur semalaman karena itu.

Kris merapatkan kedua bibirnya, matanya menatap sebuah layar besar di depannya dengan seksama. Sesekali, ia menggerakkan badannya ke samping–ke kiri, ke kanan, dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ketika mobil milik Chanyeol hampir menyusul miliknya, atau sudah.

Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kris, hanya saja, ia lebih berisik dan ekspresif dibandingkan Kris. Jarak yang tadinya benar-benar ganjil sebanyak tiga meter di antara mereka, kini sudah dieliminasi menjadi kurang dari satu meter. Terima kasih kepada insting mereka yang bekerja terlalu berlebih pada malam ini.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar-binar ketika ia melihat sesuatu, menangkap sesuatu–garis _finish_. Mobil Kris masih jauh tertinggal di belakang, dan itu artinya, tak lama lagi dirinya akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

Tidak hanya pada _game _ini, namun juga taruhan ini.

Chanyeol berteriak kegirangan ketika ia berhasil melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju garis _finish_, menyentuh garis _finish_, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa senangnya ia malam itu. Ia sontak membuang _stick playstation _nya jauh-jauh dan melakukan sedikit tarian,

"Chanyeol." Kris menepuk pinggang Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Chanyeol seketika langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa?"

Kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa, melainkan hanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk sesuatu–layar, dan mobil Chanyeol yang berhenti tepat sebelum garis _finish_.

Dan sebuah tulisan bercetak tebal, besar, yang mengatakan bahwa Kris adalah pemenangnya.

Dunia Chanyeol seakan runtuh, dihantam oleh huruf-huruf yang persis membentuk tulisan itu satu-persatu. Dan satu tepukan pada dagunya menyadarkannya.

"Jangan lupa, besok jam tujuh pagi."

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menatap Kris yang dengan santainya melenggang pergi dari hadapannya, berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Sejenak, setelah Kris hilang dari pandangannya, ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Hyung, jam segitu aku belum bangun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal menuju sebuah mobil. Betapa tidak? Bangun pagi-pagi dan langsung mandi adalah bukan hal yang ke-Park Chanyeol-an. Bukan sama sekali.

"Akhirnya keluar juga. Aku hampir lumutan menunggumu disini."

Langkah Chanyeol sontak terhenti. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk menatap seseorang di depannya. Tersenyum getir, ia berkata, "Masih mending aku mau melakukan itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seumur hidup aku bangun pagi-pagi ketika hari libur."

Seseorang di depannya terkekeh pelan. "Dasar pemalas."

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya, sama sekali tidak menemukan segalanya yang berhubungan dengan hal ini adalah lucu.

"Minggir."

"Oh." Kris segera menggeser badannya ke samping. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu mobil, dan tiba-tiba, ia ada ide lebih baik.

"Biar aku saja yang membukakannya, Tuan." Kris berkata dengan nada sopan sembari menahan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah menyentuh pintu mobil, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Chanyeol, alih-alih merasa lebih baik, ia menjadi kesal dengan ini semua. Entahlah, tetapi perpaduan antara dirinya, kakaknya, Kris, taruhan, percintaan, dan lain sebagainya adalah hal yang benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Jangan basa-basi, hyung. Aku ada janji dengan Sehun mau makan es krim, jadi aku harus cepat."

Lagi-lagi, balasan dari Kris hanyalah tawa, dan Chanyeol benar-benar berpikir apakah ada yang lucu.

"Kau itu ya, benar-benar aneh. Pertama, aku berpikir berapa umurmu sebetulnya. Kedua, siapa yang bilang aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang dingin?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Kris sebelum kemudian jaket tebal nan besar yang membungkus tubuhnya menjawabnya.

"Hyung, ini musim gugur, pantas saja kalau seseorang merasa kedinginan. Dan, bukan hanya anak kecil saja yang boleh makan es krim. Ayo cepat masuk!"

Kris mengangkat kedua alisnya, usil. "Atau?"

"Atau kupotong-potong tubuhmu menjadi enam, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memasakmu, dan menyantapnya." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengangkat ketiga jarinya satu persatu. Ia tersenyum dengan sarkastik ke arah Kris sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil, jok penumpang di sebelah jok pengemudi.

"Wow, seram." Kris berkomentar sembari terkekeh. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil, sebelum Chanyeol berteriak-teriak lagi agar semuanya cepat selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**A/N: Annyeoong! Haha, maap yaa, makan waktu agak lama buat nge-_publish _yang sequelnya. Sebenernya, tadinya, rencananya, aku mau ngebuat ini cuma _one shot _aja, tapi karna setelah dituangkan ide ceritanya, diketik, dan dieksekusi ternyata lumayan panjang, jadinya aku buat 3 _part _deh. Mudah-mudahan temen-temen nggak keberatan yaaa, hahaha /jangan dooong.**

**Oke deh, segitu aja kira-kira author note-nya. Selamat membacaa! Jangan lupa review yaaa! Makasih~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: A Way to A Confession [part 2]**

**Author: Andrea Augustus**

**Band: EXO**

**Pairing: Kris/Chanyeol (Krisyeol)**

**Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Fluff.**

**Rated: PG-14**

.

_**part 2.**_

.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Ia menyenderkan badannya secara total ke arah jok nya, menatap jalan di depannya yang terlihat mulus, tanpa hambatan.

Aneh, malah justru itu yang membuatnya semakin bosan. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara dirinya dan Kris-atau mungkin ia dan Kris memang tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk diperbincangkan?-dan musik pelan yang mengalun dari audio mobil Kris.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa canggung.

"Hyung, musiknya diganti ya?"

Chanyeol dapat melihat Kris mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Duh." Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya, seolah itu adalah hal yang paling jelas di dunia. "Musiknya membosankan, hyung. Aku tidak suka dengan tipe musik menye-menye seperti ini."

"Menye-menye apanya Chanyeol? Jelas-jelas ini romantis dan menenangkan seperti ini." Ucap Kris di sela-sela fokusnya menyetir, dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi memutar kedua matanya.

"Hyung, yang kau katakan romantis itu ketika kau sedang bersama seorang wanita. Aku bukan wanita, jadi tidak seharusnya kau merasa romantis. Sekarang, cepat ganti lagunya!"

Kris menghela napasnya. Tidak ada gunanya-dan mungkin memang tidak pernah ada-berdebat orang yang keras kepala. Toh pada akhirnya ia akan mengalah juga.

"Ya sudah, tapi tunggu lagu ini selesai ya."

Chanyeol tidak membalas apa-apa. Ia hanya memalingkan mukanya ke samping dan menatap jendela mobil yang transaparan. Tiba-tiba, ia ada ide. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan sengaja ke jendela itu, membentuk sebuah uap kecil pada permukannya. Ia tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menelusuri jarinya perlahan disitu.

Chanyeol menggambar hati, namanya, dan.. fans.

Kris merasa sedikit kecewa karena bukan namanya yang ditulis, tetapi entah kenapa, kehadiran Chanyeol, dan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, membuatnya benar-benar merasakan keromantisan yang lebih dari seorang wanita.

Chanyeol bukan wanita, tapi Kris merasakannya.

Kris merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Chanyeol, dan semenjak dulu, Kris tidak pernah bohong kalau ia suka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kau telpon noona mu?" Tanya Kris sembari menutup pintu mobilnya dan menguncinya. Chanyeol sudah keluar lebih dulu.

"Menurutmu? Aku benar-benar tidak berniat berlama-lama disini." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kris yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya, ke arahnya.

"Jadi? Sudah kau telpon belum?" Kris malah bertanya lagi, dengan ekspresi ketidaktahuan yang murni, jelas-jelas ia tidak menangkap maksud Chanyeol. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Chanyeol dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, berat. "Lebih dari yang kau perkirakan, hyung."

"Oh." Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Berarti sekarang kita tinggal menunggu, kan?"

"Yaa, dan ketika kakakku datang, aku harus segera pergi dan bersembunyi." Ucap Chanyeol sembari memutar kedua bola matanya dan berjalan ke pinggiran sungai. Ya, sungai. Kris memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya di pinggiran sungai, di tengah kota-betapa pilihan yang benar-benar bagus.

Bukan tipe-tipe sungai kuno atau murni yang biasa terlihat di tengah hutan, namun tipikal sungai modern yang sudah beberapa kali direnovasi, dirawat, dan banyak dikunjungi orang. Sungai itu terletak tepat di tengah kota dan ada beberapa gondola yang disediakan disitu jika kita ingin menelusuri lebih jauh, merasakan lebih jauh.

"Tempat yang kupilih bagus, kan? Kau sih, tidak percaya." Kris menyeletuk tiba-tiba, membuyarkan Chanyeol dari lamunanannya. Mendengar pernyataan Kri, Chanyeol sontak memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Terkesan gombal. Aku tidak yakin apakah kakakku akan suka atau tidak."

"Memangnya kakakmu paling suka dengan tempat seperti apa?"

"Ya mana aku tahu, memangnya aku dukun pribadinya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ketus, tidak peduli apakah orang di sampingnya tersinggung atau tidak.

"Sepertinya?" Kris mengangkat kedua alisnya dan terkekeh, sementara Chanyeol hanya menghela napasanya dan mendelik ke arah Kris singkat. Ia tampak sedikit kesal.

"Eh, Chanyeol, naik gondola yuk." Ajak Kris, yang tidak sadar bahwa nadanya ketika mengajak Chanyeol terdengar seperti anak kecil yang mengajak teman sepermainannya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap Kris aneh.

"Kau bercanda? Denganku? Yuck."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kini, giliran Kris yang mengedipkan matanya, bingung.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang pasti. Matanya tiba-tiba terarah pada beberapa jejeran bangku yang terletak di sepanjang pinggiran sungai. Di beberapa sela kursi tersebut, terdapat beberapa lampu-seperti lampu taman, putih.

"Yaa, rasanya aneh saja. Lebih baik kita duduk disitu yuk, hyung! Sembari menunggu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menunjuk deretan bangku di belakang Kris dan ia tersenyum. Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan sontak mengangkat alisnya, heran.

"Chanyeol, demi apa, itu membosankan. Aku bisa mati kebosanan kalau begitu."

"Tapi-"

"Kakakmu datang berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba, memotong perkataan Chanyeol-sedikit di luar topik. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya sebelum kemudian menjawab,

"Uhm, sekitar 45 menit lagi? Ia bilang ia sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa langsung datang."

Kris menggumam sebagai balasannya dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum kemudian tersenyum, sebersit ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Hey, Chanyeol. Kita taruhan lagi yuk."

"Apa?" Chanyeol sontak membelalakkan matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kris. Entah kenapa, tapi segala ingatannya tentang detik-detik kekalahannya dari Kris tadi malam, seolah memberikan kesan tersendiri padanya, ngeri.

"Tidak mau!" Chanyeol dengan terang-terangkan menolak, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi horor.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau menolak hanya karna takut kalah, kan?" Kris memutar kedua bola matanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, antara takut dan terburu-buru. "Bu-bukan! Pokoknya tidak mau saja!"

Kris terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan curiga, sebelum sebuah senyum mengejek terukir di wajahnya.

"Bukan, hyung! Bukan itu!" Sebelum Kris bahkan mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membela dirinya. Seolah ia tahu pasti bahwa apa yang akan dikatakan Kris nanti, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ejekan untuk dirinya.

"Lalu apa?"

Ada jeda. Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Aku hanya heran, semuanya terasa begitu mudah didapatkan melalui taruhan."

Kris tertawa, dan ini adalah kali ketiganya Chanyeol berpikir apakah ada yang benar-benar lucu.

"Alasanmu bagus sekali, Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak cukup untuk membuatku maklum kenapa kau tidak mau ikut taruhan, kali ini."

Chanyeol mengerang kesal. "Hyung-"

Percuma saja. Kris sepertinya tidak mau mendengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lari dan tangkap. Barang siapa yang kalah, maka harus mengejar, dan yang menang, akan dikejar. Bagi yang mengejar, jika ia menyerah karena tidak dapat menangkap yang dikejar, maka ia kalah. Bagi yang dikejar, jika ia tertangkap oleh yang mengejar, maka ia kalah. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kesal. Mendengarkan Kris berbicara seperti mendengarkan guru berbicara-membosankan, menyebalkan, dan berharap agar segalanya yang berkaitan dengan hal itu cepat berakhir.

"Lalu setelah itu?"

"Tentu saja, yang kalah harus menuruti keinginan si pemenang."

Lagi-lagi, seperti itu. Selalu saja seperti itu. Dimana-mana seperti itu. Tidak adakah satu waktu, satu tempat saja, dimana sang pengalah diperbolehkan untuk berbuat sesuai yang ia mau? Dan si pemenang melaksanakan apa-apa yang si pengalah mau.

Rasanya hampir tidak mungkin, kalau mencoba untuk realistis.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, permainan dimulai dengan suit. Gunting, kertas, dan batu."

Chanyeol merasa dirinya dibawa oleh waktu yang terus berjalan ke depan, ke masa-masa lalunya. Aneh, sesuatu yang berlawanan, namun Chanyeol dapat merasakannya dengan jelas, masa kecilnya.

Ia seperti dibawa kembali pada masa-masa kecilnya. Permainan seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-tidak, ia sedang berlari-ke arah mana saja yang membuat dirinya selamat, yang membuat dirinya menang, dan tidak usah lagi menuruti apa yang si pemenang mau.

Peraturan tambahannya adalah tidak boleh berlari melebihi area yang ditentukan-area di sekitar sungai ini, dan Chanyeol tidak pernah senang dengan keputusan itu, karena itu menyulitkannya. Setidaknya di posisinya saat ini, orang yang dikejar.

Chanyeol boleh senang karena ia termasuk anak yang pandai berlari di kelasnya ketika ia masih SMA, namun tidak lagi dengan sekarang. Ia sudah jarang berlatih, sehingga kemungkinan untuk mengalami penurunan kualitas juga semakin tinggi. Mungkin ia akan butuh semacam habituasi?

Beberapa orang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Masalahnya adalah mereka orang terkenal, dan mereka, dari segi apapun, tidak dapat dipertimbangkan sebagai anak kecil lagi.

Orang dewasa, permainan kejar-kejaran, sungai, taman, burung-burung, bukanlah hal yang pernah sinkron untuk orang seusia mereka. Setidaknya itu apa yang orang-orang spontan pikirkan.

Chanyeol sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, dan selalu mendapati dirinya tersenyum dengan lebar ketika melihat Kris tertinggal jauh di belakang, bersusah payah mengejarnya.

Chanyeol menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang.

Kris menghancurkan perasaan senangnya, menggantinya dengan perasaan yang lain-terkejut-ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya ditahan dan ditarik ke belakang, menabrak sesuatu-seperti badan.

"Kena kau!"

Kris rupanya cukup pintar memanfaatkan momen-momen dimana Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kekuatannya, dan kecepatan berlarinya melemah. Ia juga cukup perhitungan untuk tidak menggunakan semua energinya di awal-awal permainan, sehingga ketika permainan berlangsung terlalu lama, ia masih memiliki setidaknya cadangan energi untuk dapat mengejar Chanyeol.

"Apa kita selalu berakhir seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mengatur napasnya, sedikit kesal karena Kris pada akhirnya bisa menangkapnya.

"Mungkin? Kau sih, ceroboh." Kris tertawa.

Chanyeol mendengus, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebagai balasan, tidak juga memprotes ketika ia tahu bahwa posisi mereka masih sama-berpelukan.

Kris membenamkan wajahnya pada permukaan rambut Chanyeol, kedua lengannya semakin mengerat di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol-sama sekali tidak mempedulikan seseorang di depannya yang tertegun.

Chanyeol mulai merasa tidak enak, terlebih ketika Kris dengan perlahan menggeser kepalanya ke samping, ke arah telinganya. Jantung Chanyeol berdebar dengan keras. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat-antara mengantisipasi dan berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan, cepat.

"Yah!" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kris ke samping, kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Kris mengangkat kedua alisnya heran, mungkin ia juga sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan.

"Katamu ingin naik gondola, ayo naik gondola!" Ucap Chanyeol sembari berlalu dan berjalan menuju pinggiran sungai, dimana beberapa gondola disediakan dan diikat disitu. Kris tahu lebih dari itu, Chanyeol hanyalah berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Pak, gondola nya satu ya." Chanyeol berkata sembari tersenyum. Bapak tua itu ikut tersenyum. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera berjalan ke arah salah satu gondol yang tersedia disitu.

Sejenak, Kris jadi teringat ketika ia memeluk Chanyeol tadi. Wangi tubuh Chanyeol, sensasi yang dirasakannya, naluri yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya, semuanya tidak berubah.

Masih tetap sama.

Wangi tubuh Chanyeol masih didominasi oleh percampuran antara wangi Strawberry dan Cherry.

Manis. Memabukkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol kembali memasang earphone di kedua telinganya. Sengaja, karena ia pikir tidak begitu banyak yang bisa ia lakukan berdua, dengan Kris, di atas gondola kecil seperti ini. Oh, jangan lupakan bapak-bapak tua yang baik yang mendayungnya.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan Kris pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tampaknya keduanya masih merasa tidak nyaman. Bagaimanapun juga, kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu, bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilupakan atau dilepaskan begitu saja. Chanyeol saja, jujur, masih tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya masih ada, disitu, di sekujur tubuhnya. Apakah Kris memang sengaja membuatnya agar ia merasa seperti itu?

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, tangannya usil memainkan air yang berada di bawahnya. Dari situ, ia dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri. Ia terlihat ragu.

Kris iseng menganggu Chanyeol dengan menepuk kepalanya pelan, dan benar saja, dalam sekejap, Chanyeol sudah memutar tubuhnya ke arah Kris dan melayangkan apa yang dinamakannya tatapan tajam.

Kris hanya terkekeh.

"Musikmu keras sekali, terdengar sampai sini tahu."

Chanyeol tahu, bahkan mungkin Kris sendiri yang mengatakannya pun tahu, bahwa sebetulnya komentar itu tidak perlu, hanya untuk mencairkan suasana saja. Namun Chanyeol meladeninya, daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Syukurilah, hyung. Kau masih punya dua telinga yang bisa digunakan untuk mendengar."

Kris sontak tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, sebagai jawabannya. Entah kenapa, semakin hari, rasanya laki-laki ini semakin memukaunya saja. Dari dalam dan dari luar.

Pilihannya tidak salah. Rencananya tidak pernah salah. Moga-moga saja.

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol aneh, kedua alisnya mengerut.

Lucu, pikir Kris.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku suka jawabanmu." Ucap Kris sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia benar-benar bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Selain kedua telinganya yang bisa mendengar, ia memiliki sepasang mata yang bisa melihat.

Mata yang melihat segalanya, mata yang melihat keindahan, mata yang sanggup membuatnya terus-terusan takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Seperti Chanyeol.

Duh, sejak kapan Kris berubah menjadi penyair romantis seperti ini?

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia memandangi air lagi, memainkan jari-jari tangannya disitu.

"Heh, Chanyeol, noona-mu sudah kau telepon lagi? Rasanya lama sekali dia sampai kesini." Ucap Kris sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan kembali lagi ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Ia terlihat tidak menggubris omongan Kris dan tetap memainkan air, tidak peduli sebetulnya air itu terasa dingin di tangannya.

"Kau sajalah, hyung, yang menelepon. Siapa tahu ketika ditelepon olehmu, ia langsung datang dengan pesawat jet."

Kris tertawa. Sebetulnya, ia ingin sekali mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol, namun mengingat kejadian tadi-ia merasa tidak tahu harus mengakhirinya, jadi ia urungkan.

"Baik, baik. Aku yang akan melakukannya." Ucap Kris sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya. Ia menatap Chanyeol sekilas-masih tidak ada perubahan, ia masih memainkan air.

Kris menghela napasnya. Kalau begini, tidak ada cara lain selain 'menegurnya' secara terang-terangan.

Kris menatap ponselnya sekali lagi. Setelah menemukan sebuah daftar nama yang ia inginkan, ia menekannya-tombol hijau dengan ikon telepon di tengahnya. Ia menelepon orang itu. Ia menelepon orang yang ia suka, akhirnya.

Ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergetar, dan ia terlonjak di tempatnya. Tangannya yang masih basah dan samar-samar terbasuh oleh air, menciprat kemana-mana. Cepat-cepat, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya, dan menyalakannya-melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Kris-hyung?"

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**A/N: Hahaha, maaf yaa, kepaksa dipotong disini, soalnya takut kepanjangan cyiin. Maaf juga ****_update_****-nya lama banget, soalnya baru sekarang nih bisa liburan yang bener-bener liburan, hahaha *curcol* jadi waktu luangnya juga lebih banyak. Pokoknya, mudah-mudahan temen-temen bisa terhibur yaa sama cerita ini. Makasih banyak udah baca, dan jangan lupa review-nya yaa! Bye bye~**


End file.
